Reflection
by CTony
Summary: A first person account of Golitath's reflection on the depressing, hectic events that have shrouded themselves upon the clan since the birth of his second child... his first with Elisa.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters. Actual companies own them. My story however is original.  
  
Reflection  
  
Summary: A first person account of Goliath's reflection on the depressing, hectic events that have shrouded themselves upon the clan since the birth of his second child... his first with Elisa.  
  
High above the city...  
  
A dark shroud has consumed my clan. Harder still we fight for our right to live amongst the humans in peace and share their world, but the battle is turning in the favor of those who hate and despise us, those who regard us with contempt and violence. Never have I seen such a belief so fervent that mortals would disregard all sanity and dignity, all tolerance and humanity to stand with their fellow man in total opposition and loathing towards one common enemy. It would almost be inspiring if we were not the brunt of their attacks. Things are no doubt becoming worse within the ranks.  
  
Yesterday as I watched the news in the castle, high above the hustle and bustle of city life, I witnessed some of the most shocking images I had ever beheld. Our comrades in Japan were killed by a vicious mob. I heard and was devastated to find that they were not even destroyed during the day as stone, but the villagers waited till night and ambushed them. All their strength could not withstand the strain and they were locked inside of the village barn where they were burned alive. I could not believe it. I left to find the others, to make sure they were well. To my horror only Broadway came back from the night patrol. I had warned Brooklyn, Lexington, and himself not to go out in conditions so dire as this, but they refused to hide within the confines of the castle, refused to be driven into a life fit for an outcast. Broadway told me that they were caught by the police and jailed. Two hours later I beheld on the news that they "killed each other."  
  
Pictures followed on the television screen.  
  
"Due to the graphic nature of these images parental discretion is advised."  
  
The two of them lie down in their cell, beaten and bruised. Caked blood clung to their bodies and some was still fresh. Circular bruises the sizes of fists were in large amount on them. Not Gargoyle marks. I looked at Brooklyn's torn face. An eye hung from its socket. As the camera moved to the newswoman, I noticed a police officer limping behind her. Three sharp gouges ran along his side. Those were Gargoyle marks! His club was broken.  
  
This was an outrage! I grabbed Broadway.  
  
"Why did you leave them behind?! Why didn't you fight for them?!"  
  
I realized what had happened. He could do nothing. He would have been little help if he were dead also.  
  
"I apologize Broadway," I said my voice cracking. Then I climbed up to my perch above the castle all by my lonesome.  
  
I wept. For if I have not to mourn the passing of my clan, then my life is without justice. There has been only one silver lining to this cloud. My child Eli. I came to Elisa's house the night of Angela's jailing. Elisa was the only kindred soul I could relate to anymore. Bluestone had been stabbed to death by extremists after he tried to stop a riot of the people who were trying to storm their way into Xanatos estate. She was also the only one who felt the pain of the tragedies in the clan as deeply as I did. We cried on each other's shoulders. I looked into her deep brown eyes. We were kindred spirits. Soul mates. I could contain my love for her no longer. I could not look at her smooth skin and flowing hair, her velvet lips and her gentle heart and deny my feelings.  
  
We let our bodies slide together slowly at first, careful and nervous that this moment had finally come. I felt that I was in a dream in slow motion. I was completely comfortable with her. She was what I wanted.  
  
Eleven months. It took eleven months for the child to be born. It was an unusual situation, obviously. Her body needed time to adjust. Eli was a beautiful baby. He had his mother's bronze skin. His wings were marvelous, so tiny and unsure. Blue hair matted his wet scalp. I would never let him go. After Brooklyn and Lexington's deaths, I crept down to Elisa's room. Xanatos and Fox were the only one's who knew about our love affair. They had generously offered for her to stay there while we watched the baby. The three of us came up to the top of the castle and looked down on the city. This city that condemned us. I wondered what life our son would have. I feared for him, but I also had hope. Hope that he might help create a better world for us. The sun was rising and I was getting tired. It was time for my rest. Elisa tells me that the baby does not turn to stone during the day. Thankfully that is a weakness that will not plague him.  
  
I dream only about the future, a time when our lives might change, a time when human perspective might... evolve. I can only pray that evolution brings us fortune... and not more destruction.  
  
Please read and review. I'd like to know if I'm evolving, too. I wholeheartedly thank you and I'll read yours, too. Thank you! P.S. I probably won't have anything this snappy in the future. 


End file.
